Awesome (FERP)/Supports
Awesome and Angel C Support *'Awesome': (Walks up to Angel) Hey um....thanks for helping me in battle today. *'Angel': (turns around to face Awesome) It's no problem, though the aiming did put a slight damper on things (chuckles) *'Awesome': (Chuckles) Yeah that was my bad, I always get a little to excited in battles. *'Angel': I can tell (smirks) I see you like to take on more than one foe. *'Awesome': Well yeah. (Smirks) Its what I do. *'Angel': (raises an eyebrow) You do realize you have a team that is hear to help you. You don't have to fight that many alone. *'Awesome': Yeah I know. Its just that they keep coming at me at once. *'Angel': Maybe because of your class. Or is it because you're the 'Oh so powerful' Awesome? (snickers) *'Awesome': (Chuckles) A little bit of both. *'Angel': (rolls her eyes) Yeah, sure; though if there are thanks in order, I do thank you for the distractions against the Pegasus Knights. *'Awesome': (Smirks) It was no problem. Just helping out a teammate. *'Angel': See what helping does? (chuckles) Just know you're not in this alone... *'Awesome': Don't worry, I know. *'Angel': (rolls her eyes) That didn't sound a little cocky at all. *'Awesome': (Chuckles) Maybe it did just a little. Everybody gets that way sometimes. For me, I guess it's when battling enemies. *'Angel': Decapitating our enemies does give such a rush (looks up thoughtfully with a small smile) *'Awesome': (Looks at his tome) Just to see how badly burnt one is can give quiet a rush. *'Angel': Look at us, marveling in killing (shakes her head). *'Awesome': That's what war can do. *'Angel': (looks down somberly in thought) You got that right...(clears her throat) um was there anything else you needed? *'Awesome': (Shakes his head) No I just wanted to thank you. *'Angel': (nods curtly) Well you're welcome. I think we should be going. *'Awesome': (Nods) Yeah we should. B Support *'Awesome': (Sitting down drawing on a piece of paper) *'Angel': (notices Awesome drawing) Whatcha sketching? *'Awesome': (Hears Angel and holds the paper close to him) Nothing! *'Angel': (Gives Awesome a look) Yea, that's nothing. (Snorts) You're drawing something and I'm curious. *'Awesome': What I'm serious, it's nothing. *'Angel': It's something (attempts to look) *'Awesome': (Swipes the paper away quickly) No, no, it's nothing! *'Angel': Just let me see! It can't be bad...(goes to grab the paper) *'Awesome': No! *'Angel': I will jump you if I have to! *'Awesome': (Groans and looks around) Fine. (Shows her the drawing. It's a drawing of a girl.) *'Angel': (looks at the drawing) She's pretty; I didn't know you could draw...who is she? *'Awesome': (Looks at the drawing and sighs) Its....its....the girl I used to be in love with. *'Angel': (looks shocked) W-What? *'Awesome': (Groans) Please don't make me say it again. *'Angel': (blinks) It's just...used to be? What happened? *'Awesome': I don't want to bother you with the painful details. *'Angel': You won't bother me with them. It's up to you to tell me. *'Awesome': (Looks around again and sighs) Alright, i had known this girl my whole life. We were childhood friends. As the years went by I started to realize I was in love with her. My older brother told me it wasn't a good idea but I went for it anyway. And when I did I was so happy. We were rarely seen apart. We would practice together, go on walks and adventures, and (Chuckled) She was the one who got me into festival. Anyway on to the.....painful apart. She had a sister who wanted to leave home in order to search for gold. She had also wanted this and we had to go our separate ways. She said she'd be back. But then one day I got the news that.....she'd been killed by bandits. I was devastated. Later on my brother fell for her sister....turns out she was just using him and he ended up dead as well. *'Angel': (covers her mouth) oh my god, I'm so sorry (places hand on Awesome's shoulder) *'Awesome': (Clutches the piece of paper) And that is why romance is the biggest drag of all. (He growls) Its nothing but a joke and a lie. *'Angel': (shakes her head) It's not love that did you wrong. It was the circumstance. Love is something we all can have that shows us that there is something to fight for. *'Awesome': (Sighs) But....the one I had is dead. *'Angel': But that doesn't mean you won't find another (attempts to smile). *'Awesome': You think so? *'Angel': I know so *'Awesome': (Smiles) Thanks....that means a lot. *'Angel': Didn't I tell you it's what I'm here for? (smiles) *'Awesome': Yeah you did. *'Angel': (smirks) Then don't you forget it. I'm always here to be a lending ear or a crying shoulder. *'Awesome': (Smirks) Thanks. (Stands up) You know what happened to me was a drag......but I guess it's even more of a drag to be sad about it all the time. *'Angel': (rolls her eyes) Such a drag. Next time (pokes his chest) don't make me have to threaten you with a tackle to see one of your drawings. *'Awesome': (Chuckles) Don't worry I won't. *'Angel': (laughs) Good. A Support *'Angel': Ooo are you drawing again? *'Awesome': (Looks up at Angel) Yep *'Angel': (Grins) What are you drawing this time? *'Awesome': I've got a couple drawings. *'Angel': Well obviously I want to see them all. *'Awesome': Here's the first one. (Shows her a picture of him and his sister) *'Angel': You really like drawing your sister, huh? *'Awesome': (Smiles) Of course. Here's another one. (She's her a picture of the Crystal Gems) This would be a nice gift for Steven if we ever see him again. *'Angel': Aww that's pretty. It's a shake what happened...(clears throat) What's the other one? *'Awesome': And here's the one I just finished. (Shows her a picture of himself, her, Heroi, and their kids) *'Angel': That's the cutest! Not to be can it anything. *'Awesome': Glad you like it. *'Angel': Of course I would; you're a skilled artist. I'm just glad the dragon thing is over. *'Awesome': Yeah that ship has sailed. *'Angel': Any other ships coming to port? *'Awesome': The beauty of the place we are at now. The plan on making art of a lot of beautiful places we go to. Draw the creatures we see. *'Angel': Uh huh. What are you going to do with these drawings? *'Awesome': I don't know maybe having them in my room when I get a place. I'm not entirely sure if other people would like them. *'Angel': Maybe some shops around town could hang them on the walls? You could get paid for it. *'Awesome': Ooo that's sounds like a good idea. *'Angel': For someone who takes candy all the time I'm surprised you had thought of it. *'Awesome': I drew plenty of those last night. (Chuckles) *'Angel': I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I could shoot you in the shoulder again. *'Awesome': Please no. *'Angel': I need the target practice. *'Awesome': Use my masks I don't need them. *'Angel': That's even better. I can get rid of those things for good! *'Awesome': Yes you can. *'Angel': There is one question though. *'Awesome': What? *'Angel': (grins) Will you be wearing the masks at the time? *'Awesome': Nope. *'Angel': (snaps fingers and laughs) Damn. Well let's go and take care of this and then see how much your drawings are worth. *'Awesome': (Nods) Awesome and Chase C Support *'Chase': ....Ahem...Ahem! ...AHEM! *'Awesome': *stops drawing and looks up* Yeah? *'Chase': Awesome, we need to have a serious talk about what goes down on the battlefield. *'Awesome': What's on your mind? *'Chase': What's on my mind is that you're all over the place, going from one enemy to the other and putting yourself at risk! You're our only tome user and the only one who can use dark magic. Losing you would upset our balance greatly. *'Awesome': Relax it's all good, I kill them don't I? *'Chase': Most of the time, but you're hardly a powerhouse. At the very least someone should be supporting you so your hits do more damage. Going off on your own is dangerous! *'Awesome': *shrug* I like to spice things up. *'Chase': And in training or a non-lethal fight that's fine, sort of, but in a fight to the death spicing things up can mean one of us dies. It's my job to make sure we all live and I can't do that if you're off on your own on the other side of the battlefield. *'Awesome': I have a tome and sword, I'll live. And people do help me. *'Chase': Yes but, you can't just, I mean, ugh! B Support *'Awesome': *dusting himself after the latest battle* *'Chase': Ugh. Awesome! You did it again! *'Awesome': What? *'Chase': You know what! You were acting careless in that last battle and didn't follow the plan at all. You just started setting people on fire! *'Awesome': It killed them didn't it? I fail to see the problem. *'Chase': You fail to see the problem in disobeying orders and ruining my perfectly crafted battle plans? *'Awesome': We won the battle. The plan was clearly not needed. *'Chase': The plan wasn't about winning. It was about minimizing lost. Do you know how many extra staffs we had to use up to heal everyone after you broke the formation and led the enemy to us faster? Those things aren't cheap and they're a waste of resources. *'Awesome': Okay maybe I was a little reckless. *'Chase': Obviously. scoff You've clearly never experienced great loss, otherwise maybe you'd conduct yourself a bit more professionally on the battlefield. *'Awesome': And just what do you know about great loss? *'Chase': More than some low-brow thug such as yourself I'm sure. Now I'm not warning you again. Quit behaving like a child when we're fighting! *'Awesome': Okay fine, fine! I'll listen next time okay? *'Chase': Good. Perhaps you aren't a complete waste of an infantry unit after all. Carry on with your meager past-times then. Awesome and Green C Support *'Awesome': Hey Green what's up? *'Green': Oh, hey Awesome. I'm not up to much right now, just relaxing. How about you? * Awesome: Same. How are the kids? *'Green': Bridgette and Aimee are good, too. Aimee was a bit upset at not being allowed to promote, but otherwise we're all good. How are you and Kenneth doing? *'Awesome': We're all good. Why couldn't she promote? *'Green': She kept talking about wanting to play with a sheep, and since that's magic, Amanda and I feel like that's a highly irresponsible and possibly dangerous use to promote. *'Awesome': Ah yeah that makes sense. *'Green': I'm glad that you, as a user of magic, agree. Speaking of magic, what does it feel like to use magic on the battlefield? *'Awesome': It feels great. Being able to cast different spells is fun. *'Green': I can imagine. Casting fire one battle and blasting opponents with wind the next battle, I doubt it'd get boring. As for me, I'm content to swing a sword and be done with it, but magic is certainly an interesting art. *'Awesome': It indeed is. Sometimes I like to think about which element I can use in battle or maybe what I could do with scrolls even. *'Green': Oh yeah, I didn't even think about scrolls. Man, magic really does have a lot of options. Maybe I'll try my hand at it some day. *'Awesome': You'd be good with magic. *'Green': You reckon? Thanks! *'Awesome': No problem. I'll see you around. *'Green': Yeah, see ya later! Awesome and Heroi C Support *'Heroi': Hey, Awesome! Nice job out there today! *'Awesome': Thanks dude, that's for helping me out. *'Heroi': Welcome, welcome! Your magic is pretty intense, though. I’m sure you didn’t really need my help to take care of that enemy! *'Awesome': It was pretty fun burning that beast but I appreciated your help. *'Heroi': We should come up with a few combos, y’know! With your fire and my katana we’d be pretty much unstoppable. Don’t you think so? *'Awesome': Yeah I do! I'll take you up on that offer. *'Heroi': Cool! Let’s practice sometime later then, alright? *'Awesome': Alright I'll see you then. *'Heroi': Yeah see ya! Just don’t burn yourself out before then! *'Awesome': I'll try not to. B Support *'Awesome': Hey Heroi, that was some great teamwork we did out there! *'Heroi': Yeah, man! Hey wanna try out those combos now? *'Awesome': Sure, let's do it! *'Heroi': Cool! Let’s practice on that dummy over there, huh? *five minutes later *'Heroi': Ok, you can start. *'Awesome': Alright see what you can do with this. (He blasts a big fire blast at the dummy) *'Heroi': Waugh! (takes a step back) Man, that nearly burned me alive… Your fire is no joke, dude! *'Awesome': Hey maybe next time you'll learn to take the heat am I right? *'Heroi': Sure thing! Though maybe figuring out our combo first is a good idea. Maybe you should dial it back a bit? *'Awesome': Alright, I'll maybe a large one wasn't a good idea. Alright here goes. (He blasts a shorter fire blast at the dummy) *'Heroi': Nice! (cuts up the dummy as caught on fire) I think that’s pretty good, what do you think? *'Awesome': I think it was good too. Nice work. *'Heroi': Hmm… We could make it better though. Hey… Why don’t aiming at my katana as you use your spell. Then I’ll have a fire katana! *'Awesome': That's just crazy enough to work. (Aims at Heroi's katana and blasts another fire blast) *'Heroi': Nice-Ah! (tosses sword out of his hand) I nearly burned myself! *'Awesome': (Chuckles) Hey it could be worse. You could've been that squirrel. *'Heroi': True… But I think we should work on it a bit more. Maybe we should do this another time, huh? *'Awesome': (Nods) Yeah we should. *'Heroi': Cool! See ya! *'Awesome': (Nods and leaves) A Support *'Awesome': *Looks at the picture he drew and sighs heavily. He looks at a tree and uses a fire spell in anger* *'Heroi': Whoa! Awesome! What's going on? *'Awesome': *Turns to Heroi* Oh hey Heroi...... *'Heroi': Is something wrong, man? You seem kinda... upset? Angry? Annoyed? *'Awesome': Oh I'm not angry. *Grits his teeth* Why would you assume that? *'Heroi': *Looks behind Awesome* Uh.... you destroyed a tree. *'Awesome': *Looks back at the tree and sighs* So I did. *'Heroi': And? What's wrong, buddy? *'Awesome': What's wrong is me! *'Heroi': What do you mean? *'Awesome': I'm useless! I didn't want to say it but I'm useless! *'Heroi': You're not useless. Where is this coming from? *'Awesome': I just for the wake up call, When we saved the king he addressed everyone by nicknames......well not me. He treated me like I'm a nobody! I'm just the rest to him! *Clutches fist* And you know what?! Maybe he's right! *'Heroi': I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it! The king was probably just exhausted after being attacked by those monster bears. I doubt he just forgot about you. *'Awesome': It's not just the king dude, it's everything. The girl I loved is dead because I couldn't do anything to stop her from going with her stupid sister! And then my brother, Fantastic! I couldn't save him either! You know what happened?! The last time I saw him before he died we had an argument and he told me that I shouldn't have fallen so deeply for her! You know what else?! He said I'd probably be too useless to save him! The next day I find out he died! My sister was devastated! She went to travel around! My family was split apart! And you know why?! Because useless Awesome couldn't do anything! *'Heroi': That's all in the past Awesome. You can't change it anymore. And you're not useless. I'm sure anyone in our group, especially Angel and I, would agree on that. *'Awesome': *Sits down on a rock and looks down* I just sit and think about what could have been man. *He takes the picture and looks at it* I just.....really miss my sister..... *'Heroi': *Nods* I understand. I...I really miss my family too. But that doesn't mean I'm useless and it sure doesn't mean you're useless. *'Awesome': *Sighs and gets up* Thanks man......that means a lot. *'Heroi': No problem. Now... how about we get back to our epic combos? *'Awesome': *Gives a small smile* Okay. *'Heroi': Now let's start but figuring out how to light my entire body so I can turn into a Fireman! Awesome and Kenneth C Support *'Awesome': Hey Ken. *'Kenneth': Hey dad's what's up? *'Awesome': I was wondering if you wanted to talk. *'Kenneth': Well I was gonna work on training with me axe a bit more but sure. *'Awesome': So what was it like being the leader of those guys? *'Kenneth': It felt great. It was one of the only good things about the whole ordeal. *'Awesome': I see. *'Kenneth': While it was good I'm glad it's over and that I'm with you guys. *'Awesome': That's great to hear dude. So you like wearing masks too huh? *'Kenneth': Eh it's okay. I only wore it to honor you. *'Awesome': Oh well thanks. *'Kenneth': No problem. *'Awesome': You wanna go get something to eat? *'Kenneth': Yeah. Category:Supports Category:FERP